


A Little Goddamn Louder

by LysTheDreamer



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Asking Alexandria
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drinking, F/M, M/M, Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-05-23 12:45:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6116887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LysTheDreamer/pseuds/LysTheDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Denis is a shy exchange student. He is assigned to a boy named Michael, and his family.<br/>And it would be fine and dandy if the red haired boy wouldn't have an older brother, who likes to make fun of him, and tease him with an impish smirk on his face.<br/>Yeah, that's Ben.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The lean brunette was restless, the train took too long to stop, and he was the first at the door's. He searched for a blue haired boy on the station from the windows, the one who volunteered to host him during the year he was there. His name was Michael, and he was a very cool guy, Denis never had a friend who had the same interests as him. Hell he didn't even had any.  
But the boy with the dyed hair seemed to think he is interesting, so they talked on Facebook since they arranged when Denis is coming and how.  
He always wanted to get to England, get away from Ukraine.  
So when his Economics teacher told him, there was an exchange programme, he jumped.  
As the train halt to a stop on King's cross all of his confidence was out of the window. He felt like he was dressed down, and looking weird for London.  
He got off the train with his black, full of stickers suitcase, and looked for the 'galaxy blue' hair. The only unnatural haircolored boy was a smaller than him lean, pale boy, but he was with a group of friends.  
Denis scanned the crowd, but couldn't find anyone looking like Michael. Then a curly boy from the boy's group looked at him smiling, and motioned at him. The red haired boy turned around, and yeah it was Michael.  
He waved at him, and Denis tried to make his way through the mass of people.  
"Hey, man. Nice to see you here." he greeted the dark haired male with a side hug, making him smile.  
"Hello, Michael. I thought you said your hair was blue." said the ukrainian boy, not daring to look at the other boy's friends.  
"Yeah, forgot to mention, sorry." he giggled nervously. Yeah a 17 year old giggling punk. That's what Michael Clifford was.  
"Guys this is Denis. He is my ukrainian exchange student." he said pushing the slender boy into the view of his friends.  
"And this is Ashton, Luke, and Calum."  
The first boy was the smallest of the three but he had massive biceps and neat curly hair, the next boy was freakishly tall, with blonde hair and a kind smile. The last boy looked a bit asian, and he had warm briwn eyes with dark hair.  
"Okay, befriending later at home, because Ben will leave us if we don't hurry." said Michael, and put his left arm around the foreign boy to lead him.  
The other three bombarded the black haired with questions about his musical taste, what he likes, and just basic infos about himself.  
As they stepped outside of the station, Denis looked around in awe. He always dreamed about living in London, and even it was just for a year it was worth.  
Ash stepped into his view and waved a hand in front of his face.  
"Earth to Ukraine. Are you with us, Denis?"  
The black haired sheepishly nodded, and asked Calum to repeat his question about football.  
"Hey, bro. You didn't found your guest or..." heard the exchange student a mocking voice, but as the other male saw him he smirked."Nice choice, Mikey."  
"H-hello I am Denis." his accent was thick from self-consciousness,he timidly held out his hand, but the other just chuckled and looked him up.  
"I like him. He's a keeper with that accent." he waggled his eyebrows at the flushtered male, till his brother slapped his arm.  
"Chime down, fucker. I know that you like everything that moves, but Denis is taboo." he smirked challengingly at his older brother, and Denis thought they will fight in any minute.  
"They won't strangle eachother. Don't worry, they just trying to prove that who is the alpha."  
Denis still looked a bit unsure of that, but when Ben give a playful, backhanded slap to his brother it was evident they were only playing. They arranged the seating and the oldest boy started the car.  
The boys were singing along to the radio, while Ben murmured about 'idiotic teenager boys', then he looked at Denis when he chuckled at the comment.  
The older just smirked at him, then he was dragged into an arguement about who's better Green Day or Blink-182.  
They agreed that the two bands are not compareable, and nagged Denis about his musical taste.  
His favourites were much closer to Ben's than to the other's.  
When they reached the Clifford's house, the ukranian boy felt like he made his life's best decision by coming here.  
In the house the delicious smell of pizza welcomed them, and Michael's first move was to run into the kitchen and kiss his mother's cheek.  
"You are the best." he hugged the small woman to his chest adoringly, then called out for the exchange student.  
"Hey Den. Come here, show your self to mommy-o."  
He shyly looked out from behind the door, but the older brother just pushed him into the kitchen.  
He stumbled in, pink dusting his face as he heard the other boys chuckle.  
"Don't be chicken shit." said Ben as he put his arm around the younger's shoulders. "Loosen up."  
Their mother sent a sharp look towards her older son, but some secret fondness played in her eyes as she scolded the brunett.  
"Benjamin, watch your language, you are lucky your father is not here to see your behaviour."  
The brothers made a face at their mother's statement, but while Ben's frown was disgusted, Michael's was terrified.  
"And where is his mighty douchiness?" asked the older, and then just turned out of the kitchen when he saw his mother's angry face. "You know what I don't care."  
Denis just looked looked at Michael like a lost puppy, and the younger boy just mouthed a sorry.  
Then the small woman was in front of him, smiling a bit sheepishly.  
"You must be Denis. Nice to meet you. And please, no Mrs.Clifford, just Karen."  
The ukranian just nodded, his smile still a bit timid but geniue.  
Then Michael just dragged him into his room, the others were already there. Luke was jamming on a guitar, Ashton was drumming on the edge of the red haired boy's desk.  
Denis started to hum the lyrics of the song, and the boys all flashed him toothy smiles.  
For the first time in what felt forever, he thought he belonged somewhere.


	2. second song

Denis lived with Michael's family now for a week. He got used to how hard was to wake up the other boy because he was still a bit unfamiliar to this household, and didn't dare to do anything by himself. He always went to help to Karen in the kitchen, tried to survive Ben's mocking, and tried to avoid any contact with Mr.Clifford.  
After their first encounter the exchange student understood why all of the boys disliked him, especially Ben.  
He was a somewhat muscular man, with dirty blonde hair, wearing suit all the time; his expression was always like he ate a bunch of lemons, it only changed when he looked at his older son. Then it was deep disappointment, almost hatred.  
They seemed to try to avoid eachother, and when they met incidentally the out comeout was a disaster.  
The only thing that could stop them was Karen's begging; then the younger always backed up, gave his mother a kiss on the forehead, and disappeared through the front door for hours.  
Denis and the other boys usually played on Michael's xbox Fifa or some other one on one game.  
They shared a lot of things about themselves: like that Luke and Calum used to date, but they decided that being just friends seems a better idea.  
That they wanted to form a band, and Michael wrote the best lyrics, and that Ashton was more likely a big brother to them: he made sure they ate, were dressed up right for the weather, and that they didn't get in trouble.  
Denis told them about how different were the things in Ukraine, that he barely had friends.  
Then they gave him a big group hug saying that they are his friends.  
He was glad that he found this boy and his friends, and he was already scared of the day he had to go back.  
Michael pulled him out of his thoughts, he wanted to see his schedule.  
Most of his classes were with either one of the boys or with all of them. He already panicked about school.  
He was often picked on for his shyness, and his looks but he could avoid the most harm.  
When Monday morning came, he sat nervously on the edge of his bed.  
Michael was argung with his brother on the bathroom, while their mother was making breakfast in the kitchen.  
Denis decided to join her, and to give a helping hand, since he woke up earlier than the siblings.  
He went for the toasts and put them in a pile on two plates, one for the red haired and one for his floppy haired brother, then he started to get out other things, he knows the two could use.  
Karen just watched him from the stove, smiling at him with motherly love.  
"I'm glad to see how well you fitted in here."   
The ukranian boy blushed, and from the nice compliment he could just mutter a silent 'spasibo'.  
"You are literally Mikey's new best friend beside the other three. You get on well with Ben. And my husband doesn't have one bad word on you. I feel like I have one more son."  
Denis was speechless, he leaped through the kitchen to hug the woman. The mother put her arms around him, and despite his big frame, the boy looked so small in the embrace.  
"If you done with your chick-flick moment, I'd warn you that dad doesn't like burnt eggs even if his heart is made of coal." chuckled Ben from the doorway, his hair still damp from his shower, looking so rockstarish in his skinny black jeans and black 'fuck off' t-shirt.  
Denis just rolled his eyes and let go of the woman, who got out the eggs with a professional move and put the plate on the table. "Don't start it, Ben."  
Denis sat down usually between Michael and his brother, but in the lack of the younger he had to enjoy the brunett's company.  
He just sat at the table, drinking his capuccino, when the woman put a plate in front of him.  
He wanted to say he usually doesn't have breakfast.  
"Eat. No comment." said the older boy, then he shouted for his little brother to hurry because he will leave him.

Their morning went on without any problem, Ben took them to school, and they met up with the other's.  
They joked about their teacher's, Luke and Calum play flirted, that earned a bitter laugh from the other two. Then the tall blonde grabbed Denis' arm and after a short goodbye he led him to their first lesson.  
Then there came what he dreaded, introduction.  
The others laughed at his accent(or some girl sighed about how cute he was). Luke told them off for being mean, and it seemed to have some effect because he didn't even heard a word about himself, until lunch.  
Where a senior knocked into him, and before he could say sorry, he was pushed to the ground.

"I see we got a new emo." cackled the older, seemingly senior man. He had dirty blonde hair, very mischevious gleam in his eyes, and an evil smirk.

"Danny, leave him alone." came a familiar voice, and Denis let out a big sigh in relief, thanks for Michael's older brother.  
"Aw, Ben. Maybe you have a crush on the emo?" he let out another obnoxious laugh, and pulled closer the brunett by his hips. The brunett tensed, when the taller whispered something into his ears.  
The boy called Danny just shot a smirk towards the boy on the ground, and turned to kiss the smaller boy. They shared a small peck on the lips then the bully turned around and walked out to the yard.  
Ben offered a hand to the younger boy, and helped him up.  
"Stick to Michael, and try to avoid him."  
Denis looked at him confused, but when he tried to ask and the older interrupted him quickly.  
"It's complicated. And it's my business so just ignore it."  
But the Ukranian wasn't so sure he can ignore how the brunett flinched when the other touched him.


	3. third song

'Not everything is as pink as it seems.' thought Denis after he watched Luke and Michael shouting, then punching eachother on the floor, until the other two pulled them apart.  
Calum held his ex with iron fist and lead him out to the kitchen.  
Ashton just held back the taller boy in a hug like body lock, then spun him around and slapped him good.  
"You can't go around shouting at him like that when you are the fool, who didn't say a word to him."  
Michael's face was red from the slap and embarassment, and he looked at the curly haired very hostile.  
"You are a fucking hypocrite, you know?" he spat towards the older boy, crawling into his personal space and pushing on his shoulders. "You didn't said a thing either. You just watch them with the same face I do."  
"It's an entirely different thing, I can manage my feelings, and not getting in fights with him." then as he looked in the direction of the kitchen he realised that Denis still stood in the doorway.  
"Sorry that you had to see this. Could you check on the other two?"  
The Ukranian just nodded, anything just to get out of this awkward tension.  
He walked off towards the kitchen and peeked around the wall. He saw Luke and Calum in a tight hug, the kiwi boy caressing the other's back as it was faced to the entrace, and the dark haired boy sent him an assuring smile that everything is alright, even if the blonde's shoulder's were slightly shaking. Then he heard then Ashton ordering his host to say sorry to their friend, and for his surprise the redhead didn't objected.

But as he turned into the kitchen, his face mirrored instant disgust, and wanted to flee from there. But as the blonde giant was drapping himself all over Michael, he gripped the slender hips and let the other mutter out at least a million sorry.  
Michael just hold him close, telling him it's alright in a weak voice.  
Denis just stood in his previous place, he shivered and flinched away when he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
Ashton just looked at him with suspicion in his eyes, but let it go when the other shook his head.

That night he was sitting on the red haired boy's bed talking with him.  
" How did you bear with him being with Calum?" asked the black haired, his head tipped back to the wall and his brown eyes hidden behind their lids.  
Michael sighed, he really wanted to say that he wasn't jealous at the second youngest in their group, because it made him a horrible friend; but he did.  
"I tried to ignore it, and they weren't making out in front of us, but it still made me so sad." he leaned into Denis' hand that was brushing through his hair slowly, making him sleepy. "And Ash was the same as me so we supported eachother."  
They heard a huge crash, then shouting from downstairs, Michael was on his feet in less than a second running down just to see his father slapping Ben.  
When Denis caught up to him, he was helping the older boy up, but he just freed himself from the helping hand.  
The brunett just rushed out of the backdoor, a bike's engine roaring up then slowly becoming fainter as he left their street.  
"Was it necessary?" asked a pained voice and the man turned to his wife with a stern face, not softening even for the woman.  
"He can't behave like some gang member. He has to know that with his lifestyle he soon will be homeless or dead from alcohol poisoning."  
Michael pulled the black haired out of the kitchen, trying to ignore all the shittalking about his brother.  
"I'm sorry." he muttered facing the door of his room, and Denis just turned him around to face with him. He put an arm around the smaller boy's neck an pulled him into a clumsy side hug.  
"Don't be sorry. You can't chose your family." he sighed into the other's shoulder, trying to calm him down.  
"If i could, you, Ben and the boys would be my family. And mom of course." he pulled the other into his room, and asked him to play with him video games, but it turned out that they fallen asleep on Michael's bed.  
The black haired was having some kind of a twisted dreams about endless corridors and screams of loved ones, when a crash startled him out of his light sleep. He went instantly into defense mode, looking at his friend, checking if he is alright. Michael only noticed the noise by giving a half hearted groan, but the ukranian lulled him back to sleep by shushing him, and lightly messing with his hair. He thought he was just dreaming the crashing sound, but he heard a noise from downstairs again.  
Michael didn't moved a bit, so the taller decided to go down. The relief washed over him, when he heard the angry muttering of the intruder.  
"Fuck, why can't it stay in place?" he was trying to place back some ornament, that Karen placed out several days ago.  
"Ben. Be quiet." said the younger, grabbing the small decoration from the shaking hands, he placed it back in it's place.  
"Don't tell me what to do, dipshit."   
Denis didn't even bothered with the brunett's growly attitude, he just grabbed his arm and pulled him into the bathroom. The older didn't opposed just sat down on the edge of the tub, sending a flirtatious smirk to the black haired when he stripped him of his hoodie.  
"Already getting off my clothes, not even taking me out first?" he tortured the exchange student who almost dropped the first aid kit from embarassment. Instead he just give a slight slap on the others head, and then got on his knees in front of him, and grabbed his hand.  
"You are a bit too fast, don't you think? I have on all of my clothes, and you are on your knees."   
Denis just looked at him with a bitch face, putting the small cotton piede drenched in rubbing alcohol on a deeper cut without warning. Ben tried to choke back a painful whine, but tried to stay as silent as possible.   
After aiding every one of the older boy's injuries he stood him up and lead him towards his room.  
The brunett was seated on the edge of the bed, when Denis ordered him to strip, but the older just waggled his eyebrows.  
"Oh, honey. You are one of the bossy bottoms, aren't you?" but he started to get out of his clothes even if he added a bit of a dizzy strip show to it.  
"Okay. Now sleep." said the ukranian boy, as he placed a Tylenol and a glass of water on the other's bedside table.  
"Oh, the little saint knows what makes the hungover better. Who would have guessed?" grinned the sleepy and drunk boy, with half open eyes.  
"I'm full of surprizes." he stepped outside of the room but turned back for a last sassy remark from the door.  
"By the way I'd top in any situation."


	4. fourth song

The night when Ben gotten home drunk and all beaten up wasn't mentioned again for a while.  
Denis thought it wasn't his place to interrogate the older about it, and Ben was probably so drunk that he didn't even remembered.   
Then one day the two of them was sitting around in the living room, changing the channels again and again, till the younger snapped.  
"Just decide what you want to watch." growled the darker haired male, looking at the other's satisfied face.  
"And if I don't?" teased the older, trying to tear down the other's calmness, but the exchange student just ignored him, so he started to channel surf again. He raised the volume to drive Denis mad, but he didn't really expected the darker haired to jump on him.  
The bigger, but leaner body was on him in a blink of an eye trying to get the remote, although the brunett hid it behind his back. Denis tried to reach under the other, but then he not just unintentionally touched Ben's butt, but in the same time the older tried to kick him in the chest.  
The ukranian didn't let himself just kicked off, so he pulled the smaller with him to the carpet. They were struggling, and rolling around on the floor, not even catching Michael's giggly 'just get together, damnit'.  
Denis started to tickle the older, who tried to squirm out from under the taller, bit before he could do anything his hands were pinned above his head.  
"See I said I could dominate you anytime." smiled the younger, kneeling above Ben, then as he looked into the other's eyes, he knew that this wasn't his brightest idea.  
The older boy's eyes were darker, lacking their previous playfulness, instead clouded by lust and want.  
He was so beautiful, with his hair scattered around him, a devil in an angel's skin.  
Then interrupting the intmate moment, Ben's phone started to ring.  
"Hey, Jamesy boy. Of course, come."he talked into the phone with a playful smile, like the previous moments didn't even happened.  
When he finished the call, he looked at the younger who was sitting next to him on the fluffy carpet.  
" Don't think we won't talk about this when James left. You are not off the hook, mister."  
Ten minutes later they were on the couch, but the remote was in the taller's hand to avoid the repetition of the sexual frustration filled fight they had.  
When James arrived, he greated Denis too, and told him to stay when he wanted to run away.  
"You are pretty cool. I don't get it, why Danny dislikes you." the short haired boy's accent was so thick that the ukranian had to concentrate on every syllable to understand.  
"He's a prick." said Ben as if the other wasn't whom he kissed a few days ago in the school halls.  
"And you are the one who dates him." laughed James than chugging down on his beer, trying to block the younger's slap.  
"Not dating, best friends with some additions."  
Denis tried to understand that why was the other so nervous then every time his friend touched him. But as per usual he kept his mouth shut.  
They fooled around for the remaining time, sometime the younger brother and his friends joined too. In the end, Luke was half laying in James' lap and half in Ashton's, while Calum and Denis were cuddled under a huge duvet, and the brothers were just about on the top of everybody.  
They were arguing about films to watch and music to listen, when Karen came in with a troubled expression. She was never bothered by how affectionate they were, so as Michael saw it he knew there was something.  
"Mom, are you okay?" he jumped up and hugged his mother who seemed not to even close to okay. She was a strong woman, but if there was something with her boys she snapped.  
"Go boys, before your father comes home. Please." she pleaded looking at his older son, knowing he would make the younger go too.  
"Mom, tell me..." started Michael, but his older brother's firm hand on his shoulder stopped him.  
"Mikey, go to some party, or make a sleepover at some of these kid's house. Believe me you don't wanna be home when he comes through that door."

He saw the desperation on Karen's face, but he didn't wanted to leave her alone, with their father.

"You can sleep at mine, if you want to." said Luke looking at all of them including Ben an his friend, but Ben just shaked his head with a slight smile.

"Thanks,brat. But we were going to Danny anyways."

The boy just nodded, but didn't missed the slightly annoyed eyes that Michael made at his brother and Denis' concerned eyes.

They left before the head of the family could get home, but all of them were worried about Karen's wellbeing.  
The five friend hang out at Luke's house, his mom Liz was just as nice with them as the Clifford mum.  
They decided to make an own house party/ mario kart championship in Luke's living room.  
It was clearly evident that Denis was the worst at the game, so he just sat back and watched his friends beat eachother in the game.  
He looked at them to memorize their happiness, and every features for when he had to go back.  
He noticed then something. Calum was looking at Ashton with wide loving eyes, not even turning away when he saw that the ukranian caught him. Just sending an aching, sad smile towards Denis, who was still processing this.  
"We are out of snacks." said Luke while standing up, and passing the controller to Calum. Then he announced that someone needs to go shopping. The exchange student didn't understand, why the blonde held out a hat towards him.  
"Just pull out one of the balls. And then show us. The ones who get black have to go for snacks."  
Denis and Ashton ended up going for snacks. They were almost at the store, when Denis had to break the comfortable but unnecesary silence.  
"He likes you too. He was looking at you the whole time."   
Ashton looked at him with a knowing smile but didn't said a word for awhile.  
"Yeah, I'm just afraid that our friendship will be threathened." the curly boy sighed, breathing in deeply to shush the thoughts away. "At first I thought that he was just looking at me like that because we went through a lot things together. Then I saw Ben looking at you like that."  
Denis blinked at the younger, trying to process the other's words.  
"Ben looks at me just to tease me more."  
Ashtin giggled so adorably, the ukranian started to see why Calum fell for him.

When they were back to the house, the other's were still playing, but Michael dropped his controller when he noticed that Denis brought his favourite chips.  
"Denis, right now you are the love of my life." he puckered his lips out towards the exchange student, who just threw the snack at him.   
"You are too easy to please" said Luke still looking at the tv, trying to win the Mario Kart race.  
"Shut up, you are just jealous that he knows how to be on my good side." slapped the blonde's neck the older gently. Luke turned backwards and jumped on Michael's lap, making them fall off the bed, but they managed to pull Calum with them.  
Ashton crawled to the edge of the bed, but he was pushed out of his balance by Denis who just gently kicked his ass.  
But he didn't expected a revenge. The boys were back on the bed in a minute, tickling the ukranian mercilessly. The black haired tried to break free fromhe cage of hands, but he could only giggle and whine to the other three to let him go.


End file.
